Dryer vents typically include an external hood or louvered vent which attaches to a metal tube which extends through a building wall. This in turn is attached to the dryer via a flexible duct or sheet metal duct.
When houses are remodeled, it is typical to replace these dryer vents particularly if vinyl siding is being applied to the exterior of the building. In such situations the old dryer vent must be replaced and a complete new dryer vent installed with a new metal tube extending back through the wall. This is relatively time consuming in that it requires the individual to disconnect the dryer, move it out of the way and the install the new dryer vent. It would be preferable, however, to simply replace the exterior hood or louvered vent without replacing the internal metal tubing. This, however, is impossible with current structures because the metal tube is typically attached to the hood or louvered vent by a small channel that extends either only to the exterior surface of the building or slightly inwardly approximately an inch.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a dryer vent wherein the dryer vent can be replaced without replacing the metal duct which extends through the house. More particularly, the present invention is an external vent adapted to be attached to the exterior of a building. The vent includes an inwardly extended tube portion. The tube portion extends inwardly approximately two to three inches and its interior most surface has an interior diameter that increases as it extends away from the vent. In other words, the internal diameter of the interior side edge is wider than the internal diameter of the tube at its extension side. This allows the existing duct to simply slide within the tube to provide an adequate connection between the dryer vent and the duct.